


A Waking Dream

by mythicait



Series: Conaelin Oneshots [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Fluff, Mating Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicait/pseuds/mythicait
Summary: The prompt is: “You make me feel alive. For the first time ever, I feel like I can breathe.” This drabble would be a part of the crackship ToG rewrite I’ve thought about a lot but might not ever actually write.This is a gift for WerewolfPrince who requested this on tumblr.Prompt from https://moanlightlust.tumblr.com/post/183640712815/prompts





	A Waking Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WerewolfPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolfPrince/gifts).

Shafts of light fell across Connall’s eyes, gently waking him. 

Tensing for a second, he relaxed when he didn’t hear any signs of someone in the apartment. He took a deep breath, taking in the scent of flowers and - ash. Sighing, Connall tightened his arms around the woman in bed with him. 

Aelin had snuck out again last night. She was doing that more often, setting up each new piece of her plan. He shadowed her when he woke up as she crept out of bed, but apparently she’d been getting better at not disturbing him. How, he had no idea, since they spent every night tangled in each other’s arms.

But he didn’t want to think about what she was doing that involved ashes. Instead, Connall pressed closer to her, burying his nose in the nape of her neck and laying soft kisses against her spine. 

Stirring just a little, Aelin shifted against him. She hummed as she felt his kisses move over to her ear.

“Good morning, love.” His voice was deep and rough from sleep and the only sound she wanted to wake up to ever again. But she’d had a late night and it was far too early to get to work again.

So instead, she stretched, arching her back like a cat, before settling back down, this time facing Connall and curled against him. “No.” Connall laughed at her but he continued his light kisses across her neck and cheek, brushing her hair back and spreading it over the pillow behind her. 

“It’s your own fault for sneaking out and running all over town every night.” His fingers traced light patterns over the skin of her waist and back, savoring the feel of her bare skin against his. She tasted of light and fire when he kissed her. Aelin’s eyes fluttered closed as she kissed him back, sinking deeper into his arms and letting him set a slow, leisurely pace.

They didn’t get many moments like these. Since Aelin had entered his life like the firestorm she was, quiet moments had been few and far between. He was happy that they had this space, though. Here, in an apartment in the middle of Rifthold, with soldiers looking all over the city for them, they had carved out a space for just them. 

Here, Connall could hold her and pretend the world outside didn’t exist. She soothed the scars on his soul and she relaxed with him, shedding the armor she wore whenever she donned her knives. She was his safe harbor and he was hers, something he never thought would have happened for him in all the centuries he had in front of him.

Smiling, Connall pulled back slightly. “Aelin?” 

“No, I won’t tell you where I went last night.”

Chuckling, Connall flicked a finger lightly against her ear before he sobered. “I need you to know something.”

Sensing the shift in his mood, her brows drew together as she studied his face. “Anything, Con.”

He caressed her face, wrapping his hand around her neck as he brushed his thumb across her cheek. “You make me feel alive.” Connall’s voice caught on the last words and his eyes burned, but he kept his focus on her brilliant gold and azure eyes. “I’ve been dead for decades, but for the first time ever, I feel like I can breathe. I love you so much, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius.”

The tears finally spilled from his eyes but before she could respond, both of them gasped. It felt like they had been struck by lightning and they gazed at each other with wide eyes. Aelin jerked up and her hand covered her mouth as her own tears fell down her face. “Was that-”

“I think so.” No. Connall shook his head as he sat up beside her and dragged her into his arms. “I know so. You’re my mate, Aelin.” She crawled into his lap and held him just as tight. “My mate.”

Pulling back, Aelin framed his face in her hands. “You’re mine, Connall Marama. No getting out of that now.” She kissed him with every bit of passion she had in her and it was a long while before Connall had the breath to answer her.

“Your arms are the only place I want to be, Aelin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Marama is the Maori word for “moon” and the name of a goddess! I’m 99.9% sure Fenrys was joking about Moonbeam being their last name and I can’t type that with a straight face. The idea for Marama is courtesy of WerewolfPrince as well, he’s my inspiration for this ship and I love him lots.
> 
> Thank you reading, giving kudos, and especially if you comment since it fuels my brain!
> 
> Come see me on tumblr @myfeyrelady, where I generally post faster and will write reqs!


End file.
